Territory
by fandomtrashpanda
Summary: Keaton wanted everyone to see that Corrin was his. Keaton/Corrin (M for obvious reasons)


_**Territory**_

Keaton didn't like Corrin's armor. It was too modest, it covered everything up. The love bites he left on her neck went covered, even after he put so much effort into leaving as many behind as he could when he had his cock buried inside of her.

He knew that the other humans didn't have a sense of smell like his, so no matter how many hours he spent doing everything he could to cover her in his scent, no one would really know. Corrin, being Corrin, didn't see this as a concern.

"They all know I love you, and they see us together," she said with an affectionate smile, burying her hand in his hair and scratching behind his ears in the way that turned him into jelly.

"But what about when we're not together?" He whined, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her belly; he loved it when she was out of her armor, and he could savor how she was just as soft as she smelled nice.

"Keaton…" The way she said his name was filled with warmth and love, and it made him tingle all over as he pressed kisses to her belly through the fabric of her tunic, eventually nuzzling along her hips to nudge the hem upwards to press kisses to her soft skin; he admired the feeling of the pull and twitch of muscles underneath. He hummed against her as he laved kisses along the hem of her panties, his ears twitching at the pleased sigh she let out.

He nudged her onto her back as he slid off of the bed, pulling her hips closer to the edge while pulling her panties down, along with the tights she wore under her armor - _wait_.

There was a sizable gap in her armor at the top of her thighs. Granted, the top half of her armor hung low - at least lower than Princess Camilla's did, so her panties weren't exposed - but the leggings she wore under the legs cut off at her upper thigh.

Keaton's thoughts stuttered to the conclusion that her inner thighs were visible, even when she was wearing her full armor. A lascivious grin stretched over his mouth as soon as he came to the realization, but Corrin quickly noticed when he stopped.

"Keaton? Darling?" She sound breathless as she sat up on one elbow, her other hand sliding into his hair once more. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? No, I got distracted for a moment," he muttered before going back to pressing kisses over her inner thighs.

"By what?" She asked, her breath hitching when he leaned forward to nuzzle her hip.

"How much I love you," he said, grinning up at her. "Now, lay back down at let me take care of you." She laughed breathlessly and fell back down as he said, her fingers digging into the sheets as he nipped and kissed at her hips, trailing kisses down her inner thighs.

He would never get tired of her scent, especially when it was spiked with arousal - it gave him just as much of a thrill as every time before it, especially at the high-pitched noise she made with the first swipe of his tongue through her wet center. She always sat up enough when he swirled his tongue around her clit to bury her fingers in his hair, dragging her nails over his scalp and around his hears, just the way he liked.

He should touch her from that angle more often - whenever they were intimate on the bed, his tail thumping against the mattress from wagging so hard could be distracting.

But from that vantage point, all Corrin could see was the ceiling, and all she could feel was Keaton's mouth on her pussy and his nails digging into her thighs; and Keaton, always unaware of when his tail was betraying his emotions, only cared about the taste of her on his tongue and the feel of her velvety skin under his hands.

He had learned to recognize the signs when she was getting close to her peak; his ears twitched when he picked up the change in pitch of her moans, and he could feel her muscles tensing under his palms. She always seemed to curl in on herself when she came close; when he was above her it was perfect, because it meant she always pressed as tight against him as she could, trying to have as much skin-on-skin contact as was physically possible.

But from where he was, she instead settled for grabbing fistfuls of his hair, her breathing shuddering and her hands twitching as she scratched behind his tears and tugged gently on his hair. When her moans reached a crescendo he pursed his lips around her clit and gave it a hard suck, his hands keeping her thighs from clenching together as she came with a loud cry.

She moaned and collapsed on the bed, and he took the time to let his lips wander over the soft flesh of her thighs, his lips and teeth finding purchase in the soft skin of her inner thigh, dangerously close to where his mouth had just spent the past few minutes. He nipped, licked, and sucked on the skin there to his heart's content until she sat up with a shaky, contented sigh.

Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed, a slight sheen of sweat visible on her face, the affectionate curl of her lips combined with the loving glow in her eyes -

She was _stunning_.

He dropped his cheek against her thigh and stared up at her when she sat up, knowing that he was grinning like an idiot. He wasn't even aware of the rapid swishing of his tail until she glanced over his shoulder and giggled, going to scratch his ears with a shaky hand once more.

"Good?" He said, and she laughed gently.

"Very good," she laughed, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him to his feet so she could fall back while yanking him on top of her. "But now you're overdressed," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

He sighed happily and consented to her pulling off his clothes, showering him with kisses interspersed with breathless giggling all the while.

XOXOXO

Keaton walked beside Corrin with a smug grin, although she didn't know why. It wasn't until she sat down for lunch and glanced into her lap that she saw the dark bruise blooming, right above the hem of her tights.

The stink eye she gave her husband only made his grin wider.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for my sins. I just have a lot of feelings for a lot of the men of Fates.

I'm actually trying to write smut for more of them, as a way of venting my Inappropriate Feelings(TM), but it's slow work because of my overall incompetence and difficulty putting into words the dirty, dirty things I wish I could do to/with these CGI-animated men.


End file.
